Knockouts vs Divas
by jen07201
Summary: Tired of being compared to the WWE Divas the TNA Knockouts take a plan into action to prove they are better.
1. Chapter 1

All rights go to TNA and WWE this is purly for entertainment.

The TNA Knockouts had always been labeled as a cheap imitation of the WWE Divas. No matter how hard they tried in their matches their work was always put down and compared to the Divas. Knowing this the Knockouts sat backstage in the lockerroom watching the so called ''Divas'' on Raw. The match was Kelly Kelly vs Natalyaand it was only a minute and a half into the match when K2 got the victory by a roll up.

''Again a roll up!'' Angelina Love exclaimed infuriated by what she had just seen '' Also a match that is a minute and a half I wouldn't even consider this a match'', Sarita exclaimed. ''It's a good thing that we got out of there in time if not we would be jobbing to those talentless barbies like Beth and Natalya are'' Gail Kim proclaimed. This comment earned nods from former WWE Divas Mickie James, Tara, Winter, Brooke Tessmacher. ''How can people compare us to them?'' said Madison Rayne ''Ladies I think it's time we put our plan into action'' said Mickie James with a grin

In their heads the Knockouts were picturing their plan in action. With this plan nobody would ever again dare to compare them with the Divas ever again.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

WWE

Natalya burst into the lockerroom infuriated of having lost her match against Kelly Kelly. ''Natty calm down'', said Natalya's best friend Beth Phoenix. '' I can't calm down Beth did you see the way Kelly won the match by a roll up a FREAKING ROLL UP!'' Natalya exclaimed. This was true now a days most of the Divas matches were won by roll ups. ''Natty I know how you feel look at me I am champion and I am not even on TV for weeks.'' said Beth Phoenix sadly. ''What happened to this division Beth? We used to be the top and people took our work seriously now look what we have come to be a joke'', said Natalya. Ever since WWE hired models with no wrestling experience the respected Divas division had gone downhill. ''It's all those barbie dolls fault if it wasn't for them we would still be on top,'' Beth proclaimed. Speaking of the devil Kelly Kelly, Alicia Fox, and Eve Torres walked into the Divas lockerroom with smug looks plastered on their faces. ''Lose again Natalya. This is like what your five hundred match that you lose.'' said Kelly proudly. ''Oh barbie I'm suprised you can even count with all your airheadness, mentioned Beth. Kelly, Eve and Alicia glared at Beth with killer looks and looked as tough they were going to attack Beth when Natalya stepped in. Noting their strenght disadvantage with Beth and Natalya all three girls stepped back and got out of the lockerroom. ''My God Beth look at them thinking they are the bosses around here'', said Natalya. ''They can talk all they can but the truth is they can't do anything in the wrestling ring to back up'', proclaimed Beth. ''True but sadly they are the few competition we get here in WWE'', said Beth sadly. ''Oh how I wish we would get to wrestle more talented girls and that we would get more time on TV'', wished Natalya. ''The only girls here with some potential are maybe Kaitlyn, AJ, Tamina, and possibly Maxine'', mentioned Beth. ''Yes but they are still green I guess we will have to get used to wrestling these barbies'', said Natalya. Little did they know the competition that they so desperately desired was coming very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Invasion

The Knockouts were all in a car driving towards their next destination: Monday Night Raw. Tonight was the first step of their plan to prove once and for all that the TNA Knockouts were superior than everyone. They all had smiles on their faces as they imagined their plan in action and the results. Finally they arrived at the place where it would all begin: The Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois.

The knockouts bought resold tickets at the entrance of the arena. They kept their faces hidden in case anyone would recognize them. ''Girls we have to blend in with the crowd,'' stated Mickie. The girls turned to stare at her giving her odd looks. ''What do you mean Mickie?'', asked Velvet. ''I mean we have to blend in so we have to buy t-shirts and look like fans'', answered Mickie. ''Oh no do you know what would happen if they would discover us here in WWE and wearing their merchandise?'', said Angelina. The girls knew that they would be fired automatically for wearing another companies merchandise especially WWE. ''Exactly that's why we have to do it if we want to stay hidden in the fans,'' said Mickie. The Knockouts agreed to meet again in an hour with the t-shirts to blend in.

Mickie was the first to arrive back and she was wearing a Team Bring It shirt. She had always admired The Rock even more now that he had returned. Sarita and Rosita arrived next wearing a Sin Cara and a Rey Mysterio shirt. Of course they chose the Mexican wrestlers Mickie thought. Angelina arrived with a Miz t-shirt that said his catchphrase ''I'm Awesome''. Winter came back wearing a John Cena shirt which everyone thought was peculiar since Winter loved the bad guys. Velvet came in with a CM Punk shirt on. Tara and Brooke came with Kofi Kingston shirts on. Lastly came Gail Kim and Madison Rayne with Dolph Ziggler's showoff shirt.

The knockouts took seats near the first row and were watching the action closely until finally came the time for the Divas. The match was Kelly Kelly vs Rosa Mendez and it was horrible to see the match. These girls couldn't run ropes and couldn't sell moves at all. Suddenly the knockouts got tired of watching the match and jumped over the security wall. They jumped into the ring and attacked Kelly Kelly and Rosa Mendez. The WWE Universe exploded with cheers as the saw what was going on. Suddenly all the Divas came running to the ring to rescue their fellow Divas. The WWE Universe was going wild with seeing the WWE Divas and the TNA Knockouts face to face in the ring.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Words

The Knockouts and Divas stood in the middle of the ring staring at each other on guard. Beth Phoenix asked Justin Roberts for a microphone. ''What the hell do you think you're doing?'', asked Beth with anger in her voice. Mickie James then went to snatch the microphone from the ring announcer. ''Well Beth long time no see and to answer your question we are here to prove a point to everyone'', answered Mickie. ''What point?'', questioned Beth. ''That the TNA Knockouts are better than the WWE Divas'', stated Mickie. The Divas got angry by that comment and started to to answer back. Beth motioned for them to be quiet and said, ''Where do you get that from? We are bigger and better than all of you.'' This made the Knockouts get angry as Mickie motioned for them to calm down. ''Really Beth well as far as I am concerned they are all of bunch of useless barbie doll except you and Natalya according to you'', said Mickie. The divas turned to stare at Beth with uncertainty and Beth didn't know how to respond to this because every word that Mickie had just said had been said by Beth before. ''What's the matter Beth cat got your tongue? Oh I know you just realized what I said is true I mean look at them they are just pretty faces while we are wrestlers'', said Mickie. Beth looked at the faces of the divas which were filled with rage but her mind was finding truth in Mickie's words. Kelly Kelly grabbed the microphone from Beth's hand and said, ''That's not true we are not pretty faces in fact we challange you to a match at Wrestlemania''. The Knockouts smiled at that idea as Mickie said,''We accept and Beth, Natalya do you really want to be in a team with full of models or would you like to join us the real womens wrestlers'', said Mickie. With that said the Knockouts left as the crowd chanted TNA TNA TNA. The same doubt was going through Beth and Natalya should stay in this division that only used them as jobbers to put over no talented girls or should they joined their rivals and get some real competition. Who to choose WWE or TNA?

TBC..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Conflicted

Note: Thanks to everyone who reads the story you guys rock. This is actually the first story that I write. If you guys have any ideas please tell me.

Sincerly, jen07201

All the divas were backstage discussing the confrontation they just had with the TNA Knockouts. To say that Kelly Kelly and her friends were pissed was an understatement as they had been complaining and complaining about what had happened. Beth Phoenix and Natalya stood on a corner pondering about the match that had just been made. The WWE Divas vs The TNA Knockouts at Wrestlemania 28. It would be a match that would make history as the two rival companies would be involved. Beth didn't know how to feel about this because she wasn't to sure that Kelly Kelly and the other ''model'' Divas would be able to fight the Knockouts. She had to admit that the Knockouts were good in the ring and they would without a doubt provide a fight at Wrestlemania. She had secretly watched some TNA Knockout matches and she was fascinated by the matches these girls put on. They had matches that Beth wished WWE would provide. These girls had awesome matches from Street fights to cage matches. The most that Beth and Natalya had gotten here in WWE was a tables match which they had to beg for. Mickie James had asked them to join the Knockouts in destroying the ''barbie doll'' Divas. If they did this the division would be dead and the labor done by all the previous women like Mae Young, Moolah, Trish Stratus, and Lita would have been for nothing. Beth Phoenix and Natalya were not quitters and WWE had given them the opportunity to realize their dream. They were both confused as to what to do and what side to be on. ''Hey Beth, Natalya we need your attenetion here'', said Kelly Kelly interrupting Beth and Natalya's thoughts. Everyone had their attention directed towards Kelly and waited for what she was about to say. ''Tonight was the begining of a war between Knockouts and Divas and they made the first hit but now we have to return them the favor'', said Kelly. ''What do you mean?'', asked Natalya. ''We need to give them back a little bit of their own medicine'', said Kelly.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

TNA

The WWE Divas were in Orlando, Florida at the Universal Studios where TNA was holding their tapings. Kelly Kelly had convinced everyone to come to Florida and watch the Knockouts in their matches. Beth suspected that Kelly had another plan in mind. Nonetheless, Natalya had convinced Beth to go along so they wouldn't suspect about their doubts on siding with WWE or TNA. To say that the world was excited to see the WWE Divas vs the TNA Knockouts was an understatement. Twitter and Facebook and all the internet sites had errupted after the attack of the Knockouts on the Divas on Raw. Everyone was taking sides and arguing on why that side was going to win. Vince McMahon was angry with the Divas making a match at Wrestlemania 28 with people from their rival wrestling company. He had screamed and ranted on and on about how he made the matches and not the wrestlers. Stephanie McMahon had interrupted him and showed him how the world was talking about Divas vs Knockouts at Wrestlemania. His perspective on the match changed immediately as he realized all the things he could gain from this. He supported the idea of the match occuring and he even talked with the TNA President Dixie Carter. They agreed to make the match at Wrestlemania. Beth felt pressured as everyone expected her to be a key player to for the Divas team at Wrestlemania. Now that they were here in Florida in TNA's home Beth felt uneasy knowing that Kelly had something bad planned. Whatever it was Beth didn't want to use Kelly's tactics or be part of the plan. They entered the arena and they saw fans buying TNA merchendise for low prices. There were wrestlers and some Knockouts doing meet and greet with the fans for $20. The smile that was on the faces of the fans as they greeted the wrestlers was unexplainable. The fasination on the kid's face when they saw their favorite wrestler up close made Beth smile. ''I guess now we know how low they are paid'', said Kelly poking fun at the low prices that were offered. Several of the Divas laughed at this comment while Beth and Natalya glanced at each other. ''So how will we blend in with these people?'' asked Eve Torres. ''Well since they disguised themselves as fans how about we use their same tactic?'', answered Kelly. They all bought shirts and some merchandise to pass off as fans. They entered the arena and took their seats as the show began. Beth truly felt like a fan when she saw Hulk Hogan and Sting in the ring. It was unreal that her childhood idols in the ring. The show went on with a tag team match and then a title match for the X Division title. Beth and Natalya were impressed by what they saw these guys had talent and they weren't afraid to show it. Beth was in complete shock when a guy leapt from the ring to fans barrier to perform a move. Finally it was time for the Knockouts to have their match. The ring announcer said that it was going to be a street fight. This made several of the Divas gasp and pay more attention to the match. Mickie James came out first skipping happily to the ring and greeting the fans. ODB came out next and the match started with the two women throwing punches at each other back and forth. Beth knew both women very well she had faced both of them on many opportunities. They were two of the toughest women Beth had ever faced in the ring. The match spilled to the outside as Mickie was lunched into the steel ring steps. Mickie got up and went for a hurricarana but ODB reversed it into a powerbomb that made the audience gasp. They went back and forth countering each others moves. Suddenly Kelly told the others, ''Now now''. Most of the Divas except Beth and Natalya launched themselves into attacking Mickie James and ODB.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Note: I know that I haven't updated in months but a lot has happened in my life. I graduated from high school and entered college and barely have time to write. I will try updating the story sooner.

Pandemonium was the exact word to describe what was going on in the ring. All of the other Knockouts had come from the back to help ODB and Mickie James fight off the WWE Divas. Velvet Sky was currently beating down Kelly Kelly with a smile on her face. Angelina was in an intense fist fight with Eve Torres and Kaitlyn and Sarita where in an all out brawl with each other. Beth felt slightly disappointed with Kaitlyn she felt the girl had potential but she was hanging with the wrong people that were badly influencing her. Beth saw that the Divas would lose this fight by a long shot so Natalya and her ran down and break the fights going on. The TNA security made their way down the ring and helped Beth and Natalya break off the fight. They made the Divas retreat but Kelly insisted on going back to the ring and fighting Velvet Sky. Beth had to put Kelly over her shoulder and carry her out of there for her own safety. The crowd was going crazy chanting fight and trying to make both teams break into a fight.

Mickie was fired up she wanted to fight so badly but she knew that she couldn't let her emotions get ahold of her. She was so angry that the Divas had interrupted her match with ODB. Mickie grabbed a microphone and said "So look at the "prestigious" WWE Divas in the Impact Zone attacking us from behind". The crowd started booing loudly and insulting the Divas. "Hmm I couldn't help notice two people who didn't attack us from behind, Beth, Natalya'', Mickie said looking directly at the two of them. "I'm wondering why you two didn't attack us maybe you would like to join us?'', Mickie questioned. Kelly liberated herself from Beth's grasp and told all the Divas to retreat dragging the pondering pair of Beth and Natalya with them.

The ride back to the hotel was so silent that you could hear people inhale and exhale. The news about the WWE Divas on the Impact Zone attacking the TNA Knockouts spread like wildfire throughout the Internet. Before the Divas were out of the building the wrestling websites of the Internet had pictures, videos of the confrontation. Kelly had been suspiciously eyeing both Beth and Natalya. She was seriously thinking that Beth and Natalya would betray WWE and join the TNA Knockouts. It all made sense to Kelly that the two of them had never attacked the knockouts or shown their loyalty to their company. She was going to discover wheter they were with her or against her.

The Divas arrived back in their hotel and went their separate ways. Most of them headed to their hotel rooms to nourish their wounds. Natalya and Beth stayed behind and stood in the parking lot thinking. "Hey Beth did you see how much time they gave the girls for their match?'', Natalya asked breaking the silence. "Yeah they gave them a lot of time and they were competing in a street fight. It was 8 years ago that we had a Diva street fight", Beth said. "Mickie asked us to join her do you think we should?'', Natalya questioned. "Well I think that", Beth began to say but was interrupted by her phone ringing. She answered the call and discovered that the person calling was Vince Mcmahon who requested that Beth and Natalya meet with him.


End file.
